


Vicious Fate - SamWinchesterBB 2016 Illustration

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Disabled Sam Winchester, Gen, Illustrations, Paraplegia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with Crowley stabbing Sam with an angel blade. It ends with Sam in a wheelchair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vicious Fate - SamWinchesterBB 2016 Illustration

**Author's Note:**

> This illustration was created for the Sam Winchester big bang 2016 story, [Vicious Fate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6050485), by Lan-Ri.
> 
> You can find me at [Livejournal](http://kuwlshadow.livejournal.com) or [Tumblr](http://kuwlshadow.tumblr.com)

  
  


Background credit goes to [Mercurycode](http://mercurycode.deviantart.com/art/Digital-Art-Texture-236-495023074). 


End file.
